


Recollections

by Rhymetimeguy



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhymetimeguy/pseuds/Rhymetimeguy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Recollections

Today was a good day.

The man walked into the building. His blonde hair and grey eyes glistening in the sun. He was smiling with perfect teeth and an air of confidence about him. His royal blue robes were clean and completely wrinkle free. The boy was, at this moment, what could only be described as perfect.

And he felt like it too.

His name? Cyrus.

Cyrus was happy to see his hard work come to fruition. He had found this place after months of translations and scouring old maps and sacred texts. He was sure it was an important part of Hyrule's history.

Cyrus was a historian. Which befitted him rather well, considering that most trusted resources told him that he was a descendent of Link himself. To be a part of such a legendary bloodline was prestigious in the highest degree, according to Cyrus.

Cyrus prided himself on his discoveries. They defined his career, and he was sought after as the most skilled historian Hyrule had to offer.

He had successfully provided the archives with a timeline of what exactly had happened with the Hero of Time, which before him, had proved impossible, due to the time travel. Cyrus had also found traces of a long forgotten race known as the Picori, which was missed by everyone else due to their miniscule size.

It was Cyrus who'd proven that Vaati, who's seal was recently broken around a century ago, was actually one of these Picori, and was a threat before his sealing in the stone that kept the Four Sword safe.

If there was an important event in history, it was most likely discovered by Cyrus. And this place he was in was next in line of Cyrus' conquests.

Deep in the Faron Woods was a shrine, or a temple. Long forgotten, and only known of by the Kokiri who roamed the forest. Cyrus was discovering an ancient civilization of Hylians, that lived completely differently than the others. Their time dated back so far, that Cyrus was finding proof that their world was different too. They may have lived on islands in the sky. Which, if proven, would yet again revolutionize how Hyrule viewed history.

All due to Cyrus.

Today certainly was a good day.

Cyrus strolled through the chamber of dust. Wondering what this place could be. It seemed like this place was quintessential to stopping a plight brought about by a demon called Demise, but Cyrus couldn't be sure.

"Hey boss, come over here!" Called a booming voice from in front of him.

Ah, yes. The Gorons. Cyrus had hired Gorons to help excavate the new area. This one, one of the lowly miners, was called Daramai. Cyrus responded to him.

"Yes, what do you want?" Cyrus replied, loftily. He was not one for distractions and he was just about to examine the large pair of doors on one of the walls.

Daramai panted, it seemed like he'd run quite a long way for a creature with such small legs. Cyrus couldn't even fathom how they stayed upright half the time.

"We've... We've found a clearing!" Daramai gasped. 

Cyrus raised his eyebrows. "Yes, forests tend to have those, Daramai." Cyrus chuckled at his own joke. "Thank you for letting me know."

Cyrus turned to walk away, and Daramai's hand shot out to catch his shoulder. "Wait, it looks Hylain-made!" Daramai wheezed.

Cyrus turned around slowly, brushing off Daramai's hand with his own. This interested him greatly. There isn't much reason to create a clearing. It must have been important.

Cyrus waved his hand at Daramai. "Lead the way..." He said airily.

Daramai gave a quick nod, and ran off toward an exit Cyrus hadn't noticed.

Cyrus followed the bumbling goron through the exit, where a path lay. The path was long, and filled with thin branches that snapped as Cyrus passed through. Apparently, despite his superior size, the goron did a lackluster job of making a clear path for him.

Cyrus was becoming increasingly annoyed with the constant onslaught of tree limbs. They stung him, and he hated it. Cyrus began to cover his face with his arms and rushed forward. Not wanting to scratch his face.

This didn't go very well.

Cyrus had actually been closer his destination than he'd originally thought. For he reached it very quickly. The main problem was that his destination was a large, cylindrical hole, with a spiral of land descending it.

Because of Cyrus's foolhardy way for traversing the last bit of the path, he was not prepared for what befell him.

So Cyrus fell from the edge of the hole. And onto the spiraling precipice below.

The impact was hard, and Cyrus gasped as his wind was knocked out of him. Nothing was broken, however, maybe bruised, but that was all.

Cyrus was furious at the Goron. He should have stopped Cyrus while he was running at the hole. Or at the very least tell Cyrus what was he was running towards.

Daramai leaned over the edge to check if Cyrus was okay.

"Hey boss! Are you alive?!" Daramai yelled frantically. He didn't want to be responsible for Cyrus getting hurt.

Cyrus groaned. "Daramai you idiot. Could you not have told me that I was running at a hole?"

Daramai shied away from his employer. He wanted to surprise Cyrus. But now he saw that it was a bad idea.

Cyrus was furious. His garb was torn in multiple places due to the pathway of twigs. His robes were stained and dirty from his fall. The dust and the grass served to destroy them. They were Cyrus's best clothes.

"Daramai get down here!" Cyrus yelled up at the goron. "I'm not taking any chances for anything to pop up and attack me!" Cyrus needed someone to accompany him down. And the goron was already here.

Daramai nodded dutifully, then ran for the spiral that circled down the hole.

Upon reaching Cyrus, Daramai opened his mouth to apologise. But Cyrus waved his hand at Daramai, silencing him. He didn't want to hear it.

Together, the two slowly descended the spiral pathway, down to the center of the pit.

[C]•-----------•

The bottom was old, and overgrown. It had been so neglected for years that the greenery had grown to entangle the ground so it was impossible to tell if it were hylian-made or natural. Although it was easy to assume that it was the former.

A landmark like this doesn't naturally occur. It had to have been artificial.

The oddest part was the small spire in the center. It was short. Barely up to Cyrus's mid thigh. The mysterious structure was shrouded in moss and brambles.

Cyrus was intrigued. The small artifact in the middle seemed to radiate some sort of energy. Cyrus made sure to be severely careful around it.

Sensing his employer's air of caution, Daramai whispered to him. "What'd you find, Cyrus?"

Cyrus rolled his eyes. "Daramai, there isn't anyone here. It's no use to whisper." Cyrus drawled. He gave a quick backwards glance. "And if there was, they'd already know we're here."

This didn't do much to settle Daramai. If anything, it scared him more. Cyrus seemed indifferent about the state of his companion, however. He was too busy trying to identify the thing in the middle of the hole.

Cyrus approached it, not sure of what would happen. It seemed harmless. So Cyrus kneeled, and brushed the greens aside.

The structure was a stone stake, slammed into the ground. It was triangular, and each side had its own unique symbol.

On one side, a dot, with crescents to the right of it.

Another had three wavy lines, the top and bottom of the lines had an end curled into a ball, each on opposite sides.

The final one had three dots forming a triangle, with crescents next to each of the three, pointing towards the center of the symbol.

Cyrus recognized these runes. They were the three symbols of the coveted Triforce. He looked to the dot with the two crescents, that was Courage. He saw the wavy lines, that one was Power. And the three dots? Wisdom.

This stake was clearly ancient. The symbols confirmed that. But what was its purpose? Why was it there?

Cyrus inhaled sharply. He knew what he had to do. Sometimes, he had to touch ancient artifacts. Most of them were magical, such as the Owl Statues around Hyrule. But some of them weren't, like that sword from the Desert Ruins.

Cyrus shivered. The idea of touching a magic artifact was not appealing to him. But it had to be done.

Cyrus stood up. And placed his palm on the top of the stake.

Instantly, the ground around the stone stake turned black, and the stake itself started to give off a black smoke. Beneath the greenery, you could see the ground turn red. But not for long.

The black smoke spread, and it stretched across the floor. More smoke billowed up from the dark void.

Cyrus and Daramai ran to the beginning of the spiral. But where Daramai kept running, Cyrus stayed. He wanted to see this through. Albeit from a safe distance.

The void swelled, and the stake was nowhere to be seen. Smoke rose from the edges, but not the center anymore.

And that's when it hit him. Cyrus knew what this was. It was a seal. And he had just let whatever what inside of it free.

Cyrus was mortified, until an amusing thought hit him.

'I always wanted to go down in history. But bringing about the end of Hyrule seems like a rather unorthodox way to do that.'

Cyrus chuckled. By the gods, he was hilarious.

The void, which Cyrus now realized was a portal, began to expel something. He was curious to know what he'd unleashed upon his society.

The figure emerged. Vaguely Hylianoid, although tall. It came shrouded in shadows. But with its broad shoulders and flat chest, is was reasonable to assume it was a man.

Cyrus watched as the figure's features became more defined. But what interested him the most was the stone stake in his chest. A weakness, perhaps?

Finally, the shadows that cloaked the figure vanished into the void portal, and his features were known to all. His skin was dark, like chocolate, and hair as red as the sunset. He was wearing a deep green jacket, with a beige shirt and brown pants. The clothes looked regal, and casual at the same time.

The void disapated. And the ground was left green once again. The man looked around, as if wondering where he was.

And then the man spoke.

"Hello! Is anyone there?" He called out. Then, he saw Cyrus. The man laughed. "Greetings! Any chance you could help me stretch? Being trapped for a couple centuries tends to give you some unpleasant cramps."


End file.
